<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】关于养狗之后要怎么教狗狗控制小便 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084753">【带卡】关于养狗之后要怎么教狗狗控制小便</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 失禁, 憋尿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*很可能会雷到人，如果在阅读过程中感到不适请立刻退出<br/>*憋尿/失禁预警</p><p>醒脾爆发的产物 非常ooc 不喜欢请马上点❌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】关于养狗之后要怎么教狗狗控制小便</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西觉得自己快要死了。<br/>
这话并不夸张——大半天前被带土强行灌进肚子里的两大壶水早就经由食道与胃来到了膀胱里，积聚的大量尿液将耻骨上方的肚子顶得微微鼓胀起来，因牢牢堵住尿道的树枝而无法排泄，带来一阵阵越来越强的胀痛。<br/>
太狼狈了。<br/>
作为前精英上忍、木叶的六代目火影，连最基础的生理行为都被别人控制，意识到这点的卡卡西却只能低声下气乞求正用残忍手段对待自己的人。<br/>
“嗯……带土，求你了，我想去厕所……”四肢大开分别绑缚在床的四角，袒露出无毛的阴部，这将卡卡西仅剩的自尊心剥了个干净，但在起先试图并拢双腿无果后，逐渐增强的尿意让他已经顾不上这些了。<br/>
快要把人逼疯的饱涨感驱使着卡卡西在床上小幅扭动，但无论是什么姿势都无法缓解尿意，更何况紧紧束缚着四肢的树枝本就限制了卡卡西绝大部分的活动空间。<br/>
带土正在看着他。看着这个丢脸的、狼狈的他。<br/>
——卡卡西绝望地想。<br/>
四战后将一心求死带土留在人世，虽然嘴上光明正大说着要对方活着赎罪，但两个人对卡卡西根本是出于私心的想法一清二楚。<br/>
战后清算时所有人都想要处死带土，甚至连带土本人都赞同这个提议，但卡卡西用火影的身份为带土作了担保，只为了满足自己那点不可告人的感情。<br/>
带土很快察觉到了这点。最开始的震惊后，他开始用各种手段羞辱玩弄卡卡西，为此感到羞愧内疚的卡卡西只能任凭对方摆布，以此稍稍减轻内心的罪恶感。<br/>
但不管怎么样，如果连排泄也要在带土的面前进行……就实在是太羞耻了。<br/>
卡卡西无助地喘息，汗湿的脑袋蹭了蹭床单，极度敏感的身体连床单上纤维的脉络都感受得一清二楚，忍不住又发起抖来。<br/>
带土就在这个时候靠近了。<br/>
心里清楚带土多半会再往这具身体里施加些痛苦——或者是快感，其实并没有什么区别——卡卡西畏缩了一下，但实在没有什么躲避的余地，没有起到丝毫作用，带土的手按在鼓起的小腹上，慢慢加压。<br/>
立竿见影地，卡卡西抽泣着绷紧了身体。两条被紧紧绑着往两边分开的大腿抖动着，腿根处的肌肉神经质般失控抽搐。<br/>
“别……”只能勉强说出这么一个字，卡卡西眼前一片空白，他几乎能感觉到尿液在被撑满的膀胱里左冲右撞试图寻找到出口，然而尿道里那根碍事的树枝无情地掐灭了一切幻想。<br/>
等他好不容易勉强平定一点，能够听得到带土的声音了，带土问他：“还能再坚持多久？”<br/>
“不行了，带土，求你……”卡卡西马上哀求道。<br/>
“你还能坚持一段时间。”带土淡淡地回绝了他，“你自己定一个时间。”<br/>
带土盯着卡卡西泛红湿润的眼睛，丝毫没有动摇：“或者，我来帮你定。”<br/>
“……呜……”卡卡西犹豫了一下，胆怯地说，“……五，五分钟……”<br/>
“太短了。”带土不满地摇摇头，“三十分钟。”<br/>
“别！”卡卡西心里一急，“这不行的，带土……我会死的……求你了……”<br/>
带土正在看着他……为了排尿这种事而放弃自尊苦苦哀求的他。卡卡西感觉到一阵眩晕。<br/>
带土看着他，没有说话，像是在衡量卡卡西到底是不是真的快要到极限了。他又按了按卡卡西的小腹，只轻轻皱皱眉就让卡卡西不敢再小声哀叫——这像是在向主人撒娇的母狗，主人心情好的时候或许会容忍，但很明显这个时候轮不到他讨价还价。<br/>
带土的手上力气越来越大，卡卡西开始有种想要呕吐的错觉，眼泪急急地不受控地落下来，只能在应激窒息前从喉咙里挤出一点无声的呜咽。快要爆炸了。小腹、膀胱、尿道……<br/>
带土松开了手。卡卡西的意识重新回到身体里，他才反应过来短短几个呼吸的时间，自己已经浑身被汗湿透了。<br/>
“六代目……就只有这点本事？”<br/>
声音里是显而易见的嘲讽，卡卡西却没有力气反驳，带土在他双腿间弯下腰，握住被树枝插入而被迫竖起来的阴茎左右晃了晃。<br/>
“很精神嘛，”带土怪声怪气地说，一边又用另一只手把玩下面两个沉甸甸的卵蛋，听到卡卡西拼命憋住的泣音，“不管哪个女人都会喜欢的大家伙呢，可惜看起来就快被尿憋坏了。”<br/>
原本淡色的性器在带土肆无忌惮的摆弄和无法排泄的双重痛苦下变成了近乎黑紫的深红，被带土轻轻松松握在手里时还突突跳动着，顶端从树枝缝隙里渗出来的尿液把那里幼嫩的皮肤浸得潮湿一片。<br/>
“这里是不是真的没什么用了？”带土啧地一声，捏住从龟头里冒出来的那一点树枝，小幅抽插，“就算好心帮你堵上也还是会漏出来尿，卡卡西，就算是你养的忍犬也知道不能随时随地尿出来吧……你现在还不如一条狗。”<br/>
卡卡西慌乱地摇头，事实上这时候他已经没什么余力去思考了：“对不起，我错了……啊，轻、轻一点，求你……”<br/>
尿道里的树枝经过带土的打磨光滑了许多，对于人体最娇嫩的部位来说却也还是过于粗糙了，更何况带土抽插的时候并不算温柔，但卡卡西心里清楚如果哭闹起来只会惹带土生气，只能咬着牙忍耐，这多少让带土满意了些。</p><p>“十分钟。”带土说。</p><p>没等卡卡西忍住哭腔感谢带土的仁慈，又听见带土补充：“自己忍着。”<br/>
卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，接着便看见带土把树枝抽了出去。<br/>
骤然通畅的尿道里猛喷出一小股水，溅湿了带土还没移开的手，卡卡西慌乱地蹬了蹬腿想要止住不受控的排泄，将紧缚在腿上的树枝被带的哗啦啦作响：“对不起，”卡卡西小声辩解，同时还吸着气想要缓解阴茎里一阵阵的刺痛，“我不是故意的……”<br/>
带土的手指抵在卡卡西龟头上，卡卡西以为他生了气，又打算堵住那里，顿时无法控制激烈地哭出了声：“不要……不要了！”<br/>
他实在太害怕了。虽然记得不能惹怒带土否则会招来更凶狠的惩罚，身体却好像完全不受大脑指挥，无法排泄的痛苦深深烙印在每一根神经，只想快些将那些把自己折磨疯了的液体尽数排出。<br/>
带土也被他骤然增强的反抗惊了一瞬，随即便强硬地按住了卡卡西——绑在四肢上的藤蔓更粗地勒进皮肤，同时开始抽取猎物体内为数不多的查克拉，确保卡卡西不论怎么挣扎都只是徒劳。<br/>
未经大脑思考的反抗很快减弱了，卡卡西意识到自己在做什么后便开始努力控制自己停下来，等待带土的发落：“对不起，带土……”<br/>
带土打断了他：“你到底是木叶的火影还是只会说对不起的废物？”他的指腹在卡卡西饱受摧残的尿道口刮了两下，卡卡西抽着气，到底还是忍住了没有再尿出来。<br/>
“就这样，”带土勉强满意了，告诫吃力地满身是汗的卡卡西，“十分钟——十分钟里你老老实实管好这里，我就允许你尿出来。”<br/>
他没有说违背后的惩罚，但卡卡西心里清楚那必然是又一场痛苦的炼狱，心里微微发紧，赶忙全神贯注地控制起疲惫的膀胱。<br/>
没过多久，卡卡西意识到自己又落入了更为难堪的境地——为了不在带土眼前主动做出排尿的羞耻行为，他需要用尽所有精力去忍住膀胱里几欲冲出的液体，只是短短一会儿，卡卡西就开始怀念之前被带土强行堵住尿道的时候了。<br/>
带土也还没有打算放过他。尿道口被手指反复蹂躏着，灼烧似的错觉一路烧上大脑，卡卡西无意识地抽噎起来——他开始失去对下体的感知了，又酸又麻的奇怪感觉潮水般铺开，把一切末梢神经的震颤都包裹起来。<br/>
“带土……”卡卡西模糊地叫了一声。<br/>
带土听到了，但他不回应，于是卡卡西又恳求似的：“带土……”<br/>
比之前那一声轻些，能听出来带着怯意以及渴望得到回应的期待。<br/>
带土还是没有说话，忽然仿佛烦躁一样地剥开尿道口狠狠碾了一下——卡卡西立刻便抽搐着失禁了。<br/>
酝酿了一整天的苦闷被瞬间引爆，敞开的私处一阵阵抽动，带土甚至能看到一直紧闭的肛口也在不由自主张合，卡卡西还能感觉到自己的身体出现了什么样的反应，这让他在濒临绝顶的快感中依旧因无力掌控身体而露出了可怜的神情。<br/>
现在卡卡西像个坏掉的水龙头，因为忍了太久反而无法顺利尿出来，想要再忍住也不可能，于是滴滴答答的水液沿龟头往下淌。大量饮水后排出来的尿也只是透明无色的，温热的液体迅速渗进身体下的床单，卡卡西感觉到下体附近很快就变得一片潮湿。<br/>
卡卡西的眼角也同样潮湿了——没有任何自尊可言，就这样在带土面前尿了出来，最可耻的是即使在这样的情况下竟然还达到了一次干高潮，简直比最低贱的娼妓还要放荡。<br/>
“你没有做到。”最后一点尿也流出来，确定卡卡西膀胱里已经空空如也后，带土慢慢说。<br/>
卡卡西猛地哆嗦了一下。<br/>
“那么，就接着喝水吧。”带土拿起床边的水壶，一边摇晃一边侧耳听里面的水还有多少，“这次比上一次多喝半壶——虽然对你很失望，但既然算是买回家的狗，总得耐心一点教会该怎么撒尿才行。”<br/>
带土捏着卡卡西的脸颊要他张开嘴，将水壶里的水喝进肚子。<br/>
卡卡西的眼神已经有些迟钝，反应不过来地只按照带土的指示温顺吞咽，下体还因为长时间憋尿而不自然地颤着，随着阴茎最后抽动了一下，一滴晶莹的液体从龟头缓缓流出。</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>